What if?
by Lams4life159
Summary: What would happen if Phillip Hamilton had survived his duel? Rated T for touchy subject. Do not read if you are sensitive to the subject of assaults. (Ya know what I mean by that) I'm bad at summaries. Excuse the incorrect grammar/spelling. I'm tired. Leave a review!
1. chapter 1

Theodosia sat up as a gunshot rang throughout the chilly October night.

"Theo?!"

She sighed as her father-the most overprotective parent ever- called her name.

"Yes,papa?"

He opened her door and peeked in. The look on her face showed that something bad happened that involved one of them. The same look he had when mother died.

"Papa?"

Papa turned on the light and sat down on her bed. It was early. About five am.

"The gunshot was from a duel." He paused. Theodosia knew that part. "Do you know who is dueling?" Theodosia shook her head. Papa sighed. "I have a feeling." Papa looked up at her then shook his head slowly.

Theodosia hated when he did that. It made her feel like he thought she was six again. She was seventeen not six. Papa stood up as if to leave. "Papa, tell me. I'm old enough." Papa shook his head again. "I know you are old enough, but you will find out soon." At that papa left the room. Theodosia looked out the window. There she saw her neighbor Mr. Hamilton running out of his house. Theodosia shrugged it off.

Three minutes later a knock on the door helped Theodosia perk up. Maybe it was Phillip, her boyfriend, with news on what happened. He always seemed to know who was dueling at what time. She ran to the door to see that father had already opened it. There stood Mrs. Hamilton. Her face stained with tears

"Papa?"

He turned around. "Go with Mrs. Hamilton." Theodosia was confused but went anyway.

The whole way to the hospital in the carriage they were silent. Soon they stood outside a hospital room. The burning question finally came out. "What's going on." Mrs Hamilton gasped. "I-I thought your father told you. Oh, my. Honey." Mrs. Hamilton grabbed Theodosias hand. "Phillip got shot."

Theodosias world fell apart at those three words. Phillip was shot. That's what happened. She broke. What was Phillip thinking. Theodosia gripped Mrs. Hamiltons hand to keep herself from falling. Falling into the dark abyss below her, swallowing her.

Mrs Hamiltons eyes locked with Theodosias. "Theodosia Burr. No matter what happens we will always be family to you. You know that right?" Theodosia nodded.

They turned and headed into the room. The scene was terrible. Mr Hamilton sitting next to a mangled Phillip. Before she could control herself, Theodosia let out a scream. Mr Hamilton looked over. Phillip turned his head slowly and Mrs Hamilton stood with a deviated Theodosia on her arms.

"Theo."

Those four letters brought Theodosia back to reality. She and Mrs Hamilton made their way over to Phillip.

"Phillip..."

Theodosia couldn't bring herself to talk. While Mr Hamilton talked to the doctor, Mrs Hamilton was on one side holding Phillips hand crying silently as Theodosia held Phillips other hand looking at Phillip. She shut him up every time he tried to talk.

"Theo I-" she squeezed his hand.

"Shut it." She ordered.

Hours passed as his health slowly improved. Mr Hamilton had left to talk to Theodosias father. Mrs Hamilton left to take care of Angelica, Phillips little sister.

Theodosia felt like if Phillip slipped away she wouldn't be able to go on so she stayed all day. They talked- mostly Theodosia talked- they kissed, and when Phillip finally fell asleep Theodosia talked to the doctor.

Papa came to check on her twice throughout the day. Once to bring her lunch and the other to try and get her home.

"Theo, you should really go home. You father doesn't like you here with me." Phillip stated. Theodosia sighed. "Papa doesn't like you anyway, so now I have an excuse." They both laughed. "I love you." They said in unison

On Sunday, two days after the duel. The nurse came in to tell them that Phillip was ready to go. "Mr

Hamilton, Miss Burr. The doctor has officially stated that Phillip Hamilton is well enough to leave the hospital. Miss Burr, may I talk to you?"

Theodosia nodded. She followed the lady to the back room. "The doctor believes that you should escort Phillip Hamilton home. Do you feel like you would be able to do that?"

Theodosia nodded.

"Miss burr?" A male voice called her name from behind her. She turned to see a doctor. "Yes?" She replied. He motioned for her to come. She turned to the nurse who shrugged.

"He is probably gonna tell you what medicine Mr Hamilton needs and when."

Theodosia followed the other man to the hallway. "Ummm sir? Should we not discuss this with Phillip too?" He kept walking. "Sir?!" He turned. He motioned for her to come. They walked into a room. "Shouldn't Phillip be involved in this conversation?" The doctor closed the door and locked it.

He approached Theodosia and grabbed he around the waist. "Phillip will be no part of this."

Theodosia attempted at a scream which was cut off by a cloth being shoved in her mouth.

She was in immediate shock. That gave the man the advantage. He tied her hands behind her back and pushed her to the ground.

He shouldered off his coat then in buttoned his shirt. Theodosia tried to scoot over to the wall so she could stand when he pushed her over. Her head collided with the cement floor.

Her vision when black then dots emerged into her eyes.

She came conscious to the man leaning over her. She then noticed her dress was pulled down. He straddled her waist.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She whimpered. She felt his hips relax against hers. Then a call from the hall. Phillips voice called her name.

"Theo?!"

She heard doors open and close and a female voice- the nurse- talk to him. "All the doors should be unlocked."

The handle on the door wiggled.

"Not this one" then the door was banged on.

The man leaning over Theodosia glared at the door then looked at her.

"We're gonna have some fun sweetie."

The tears in her eyes dropped down her face. His hips relaxed even more. A feeling she never felt before raced through her body. She screamed. Barely any noise came out. It was enough to get Phillips attention.

"I just heard something." He banged on the door even harder. "Theo!"

"Mr Hamilton. All we have is a crowbar. We aren't ever sure they're in there."

She heard Phillip groan. What happened next she was unsure of. It seemed that Phillip ran into the door.

"Mr Hamilton, don't hurt yourself!" The nurse commented

"You're going to regret that little girl."

The doctors face was millimeters from hers. She whimpered.

The door caved in as the crowbar peeled it out of place. The doctor was punched in the throat by Phillip. He caved. The nurse pulled Theodosia away from the doctor. "I'm so sorry." The nurse repeated.

Theodosia pulled her dress back up.

Phillip started to cough. Theodosia turned to him. He was hunched over coughing, and clutching his side- the side that got shot. Theodosia scooted over to him.

"Are you ok Phillip?"

He nodded slowly then stopped coughing. The nurse came over.

"You too should go home, as in right now." Phillip stood up and offered a hand to Theodosia. She took it. When she stood up Phillip had to catch her due to her falling over.

" 'Cmon love."

They walked out of the hospital. Theodosia was clutching her stomach as it churned.

They made it to the Hamiltons front lawns right as Theodosia fell to her hands and knees. Everything in her stomach came out. Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my lord!"

Mrs Hamiltons call made Phillip and Theodosia look up. She made her way over to them. She and Phillip helped Theodosia up and into the house.

As Phillip explained what happened and what the nurse had said to Mrs Hamilton, as little Angelica went across the street with Mr Hamilton to get Papa. There were still blank spaces in the story that Theodosia had to fill in. By the end Mrs Hamilton had her arm around Theodosia while Phillip made tea.

When Angelica and Mr Hamilton returned they didn't have Theodosias father.

"No one answered." Was what they had said.

"Well I don't feel safe letting Theodosia stay at her house alone."

Mrs Hamilton was like a mother to Theodosia. So it wasn't a surprise to hear that comment.

In the end she fell asleep on the Hamiltons couch snuggled with Phillip.

A frantic knock was what woke Phillip and Theodosia up. Phillip got up to answer it. Theodosia looked up over the back of the couch. There stood her father.

"Mr Burr?"

"Phillip. Have you seen Theodosia lately?"

Phillip motioned over to the couch.

"What?"

Theodosia sat straighter. "Papa.

After me and Phillip arrived here yesterday afternoon Mr Hamilton and little Angelica went to see if you were home as Phillip and I explained something's to Mrs Hamilton. You weren't there so Mrs Hamilton invited me to stay. So I did."

"Mr Burr." Mrs Hamiltons voice signaled her arrival. "May I explain what exactly happened? As I was told by those two." She motioned to Phillip and Theodosia.

Papa nodded slowly and they left the room. Phillip sat down next to her on the couch. Theodosia leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think father will let me stay with you?"

Phillip sighed. "Well knowing how over protective he is... I would say there is a possibility. If my mother can say the right things."

"What?!?!" They both looked up to see her father storming out of the hallway. Phillip put a protective arm around Theodosias waist. "Get of my daughter, you rascal!" Papa screamed in Phillips face. Theodosia scooted closer to Phillip.

"Papa, calm down. Please?"

Her father grabbed her arm. The same way the doctor had. She screamed and jumped away from him. She hugged Phillip.

"Aaron please." Mr and Mrs Hamilton had entered the room at this point. Papa glared at him. "Let them be." Mr Hamilton ordered. "You know as much as I do Aaron, it wasn't their fault."

Theodosia was crying into Phillips shoulder whilst Phillip was muttering to her. "It's ok, Theo. Listen to me. You are fine."

Theodosia looked up at her father. His eyes had softened. Mr Hamilton was talking quietly to him.

Papa sighed. "I have miss judged you Phillip Hamilton."

Theodosia , Phillip, and papa sat in a carriage on the way to the doctors. Theodosia had been sick for the past three days showing no signs of improvement.

"What if it's something really bad?" Theodosia had been questioning papa all day. Her father sighed as he glanced at Phillips and Theodosias hands, intertwined. He was sitting across from her and Phillip. The carriage came to a stop and the dots opened. The three of them got off and headed in.

The doctor they were visiting had his office in his house. It was a small red brick building with symmetrical flower beds on each sides of the oakwood door. They knocked on the door and a tall pale skinned man with apricot hair answered the door. He smiled.

"Come in." They entered a wide hall with a reception desk to the left and a door that led to the examination/checkup room on the right.

The doctor led them into the checkup room. Papa and Phillip sat on the bench as Theodosia sat on a chair in front of the doctors seat.

"Now Theodosia, you father has explained what happened recently and that you haven't been feeling well since. Is that true?"

Theodosia nodded. The doctor sighed. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through that."

Theodosia stared at her feet as she played with a tear in her dress. The doctor sighed again.

"Normally I would say it was just shock, but you wouldn't have a fever if you were in shock." He glanced at papa and Phillip. "May I speak to her in private?" Papa nodded slowly. "Don't worry you will be able to see what happens. You won't be able to _hear_ it though." Papa and Phillip left the room.

"Theodosia, I know you would hat to hear this. You have too though." He immediately started talking as the door clicked closed. "Now, I understand you 17. A terrible age for this to happen. Theodosia Burr, I think you might be pregnant."

Those six words rang through her head. She started to cry. "I'm very sorry, but it is a very likely possibility. I am not saying it's true. We need to wait to see for sure."

"I will talk to your father and Phillip. Stay here."

Theodosia nodded. She cried even more. Then she thought. ' _What if I'd listen to Phillip and went with papa home?'_ She pondered that for a while.

When the doctor returned he had papa and Phillip on his heels. Papa hugged Theodosia. Phillip hung back.

"Oh, Theodosia. I'm so sorry." Papa had tears in his eyes. "Please say yes." Then papa stepped back.

"What?"

"Theo." It was Phillip that spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

Papa, Theodosia, and Phillip left the doctors office and they decided to walk to the Hamiltons.

"You two can walk Im going to ride." At that papa left them.

"What did my father mean by 'say yes'?"

"Theo."

"Yes"

"Will you marry me?"

Now it all made sense. They had stopped walking.

"Phillip, I-yes!" She hugged him.

When they separated Phillip cupped her face in his hand. Theodosia leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you." She mumbled when their lips separated.

"I love you too Theodosia." Phillip said as he pressed his forehead gently to hers.

 **(A/N): Hello! This isn't my best work. I'm tired. I just needed to upload _something!_ Thank you for the kind comments! Leave a review! Should I continue or leave it? If I should continue give me ideas plz.**

 **Say nice to each other, you magnificent pineapple trees!**

 **Also, check out my other stories: Hurricane, Do you love me, and Happy Fourth of July!**

 **Happy Fourth of July is the oneshot I am going to try to make a story out of!**


	2. Informative letter to you lovely readers

**_

Dear, readers

_**

 ** _I'm sorry if I got your hopes up... I feel bad now. Anyway... this is just an informative message. Btw I'm tired- like super tired- so ignore the spelling/ grammar (I'm always writing when I'm exausted, I need to stop that) mistakes. Ok, now to the information part. I am still deciding on what to do with Theodosia. Help me!!! Basically I'm asking for you lovely pineapples to leave a review and help me think of ideas. I have a rough draft written but I want to know what the people want. So give me your input on this story._**

 ** _Please go check out Hurricane,-if you haven't already- and leave a review on what I should do with John. I'm sorry I keep saying the same thing over and over, but writers block is a bitch. I'm struggling. Feel free to tell me what the hell I am doing wrong to! Anything to help me would be greatly appreciated. I just realized, this is already longer than my rough drafts for chapter seven (I am doing rough drafts for every possibility for the outcome) of Hurricane. Thank you, lovely people of earth._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Lams4life159_**


End file.
